deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
MegaMan Vs Luigi
Description MegaMan vs Luigi is a what if death battle. Interlude Wiz: I've heard that getting hit by rubber balls at a high speed hurts. Boomstick: I've heard that mustaches are the best. Wiz: like your second wife's beard? Boomstick: We don't talk about that wiz... Wiz: Ha ha I know boomstick. Boomstick: He's wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons armour and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Megaman Wiz: Our story starts in the future years of 200X. Boomstick: A blue helmeted robotic hero is created. Wiz: This robot was created by Dr. Thomas Light to demonstrate a newly created artificial intelligence. Boomstick: It would be able to do what a human would be able to do with vague commands and directions. Wiz: Of course were talking about Rock--- Boomstick why does my script say Rock-man.. Boomstick: Well that's just his japanese name. Really getting into this japanese stuff. ''' Wiz: Oh well so of course were talking about Megaman! '''Boomstick: Megaman is a boy like robot that has a blaster on his arm to shoot these Lemons like balls. Wiz: Yes that is correct but also whenever he defeats any evil he usually takes their signature weapon that jerk.. Boomstick: What a savage... Wiz: Boomstick what did I say about using that word. Boomstick: Well I'm sorry wiz for trying to be hip with the new kids. Wiz: Well anyways mega man's suit protects him from most damage but he can lose health and he only has so much. Boomstick: Megaman also has to recharge his energy and it goes up very slowly which doesn't help him in battle that's about it. Wiz: Just like your third wife Boomstick didn't know much about her. Boomstick: OK THAT'S IT WIZ I'M DONE WITH YOUR SHI---''' (Cue technical difficulties screen as wiz's screams can be heard in the background.) Megaman: Well that's odd Luigi Wiz: Back when plumbers that would actually do a nasty job were a thing.. '''Boomstick: A mario bro named Luigi was the odd brother out. Wiz: He didn't get much attention... Boomstick: But he is still strong... Wiz: Luigi is the faster out of the mario bro's and can jump the highest out of the both of them. Boomstick: Luigi's stats may be high but with a single touch in the wrong place it can send him down. Wiz: Yes that is true. Boomstick: With a power up luigi is barely fazed by many attacks he can be tall luigi until he gets hit once then dies if he gets hit twice. Wiz: Yes very true for luigi now luigi's plumber suit isn't every defensive but one stomp from luigi's boots and it's all gone. Boomstick: But thats Luigi for you! Luigi: YAHOO!! Intermission Wiz: So anyways let's get right into this and settle this battle! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAATH BAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! Pre-Fight (Luigi steps onto level 1-1 and starts running Megaman pops out of the ground and stares at Luigi) Luigi: Hello who are you? Mega man: Keep it quiet plumber with your mustache not matching the color of your hair Luigi: -Gasp- YOU DON"T TALK ABOUT MY MUSTACHE LIKE THAT! FIGHT! Fight Mega Man jumps at luigi and starts firing his pellets Luigi dodges them and runs off into the distance he pivots down from the air and smashes into mega man's head Luigi screams in pain after hitting the helmet and hearing the metal clink in his ears Mega man: Nice try! Megaman shoots pellets up at Luigi and luigi grabs his face and falls into the ground Mega man: HA HA! I WIN! Luigi: 2nd life sorry! Mega man: What how! I'll kill you!! Luigi jumps and pivots towards mega man and jumps over him he bumps his head into a block and a fire flower pops out Megaman just at luigi but energy runs low after using all those pellets mega man tries to hit him but his directions as a robot don't program him to do so. Luigi grabs the fire flower (In slow motion throws a fire ball to the direction of mega man) Megaman watches and screams as his metal parts are burned into the ground. KO (Mega Man's voice is heard one last time Mega Man: How come I lose! Results Wiz: Woah that was brutal! Boomstick: So even with his protective gear the fire flower with luigi stood no chance Wiz: Especially with luigi's second life that was just carnage! Boomstick: Well yes very sad to watch but an amazing finish! (Wiz and Boomsticks voices disappear) ????: HYAAH!!! ????: ... .... .... Link vs Silver death battle coming soon.Category:Trumpetdestroyer56 Season 1 Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Sidekick vs Heroes Battles